Muggles y calderos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hay una profesora nueva de estudios muggles. ¿Qué mejor para educar sobre los muggles que uno? Pero para Snape, Carmille, es demasiado muggle.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es un fan fic un tanto diferente. Sólo espero que les guste, les dejo muchos saludos y besos.

¿Qué más decir? No mucho je. Sólo que, me encantaría leerles sus comentarios. Si desean dejármelos

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas y una que otra cosa. El resto, es propiedad de JK Rowling y su novela Harry Potter.  


* * *

  
Sólo el comienzo:

Salía un terrible ruido de un despacho en el segundo piso. Alarmado, Severus Snape comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar con el paso apresurado que solía tomar cuando algo le alarmaba. ¿qué demonios sucedía? Una música estridente y horrible salía de ese despacho. La puerta estaba entre abierta así que no le costó mucho asomarse por la misma. Iba a gritar, iba a quejarse pero lo que veía le paralizó por completo.

Era la mujer, la nueva profesora de estudios muggles ¡Brincaba con algo en los oídos, a medio vestir! Snape retrocedió, deteniéndose para respirar, adherido a una columna. ¡Qué diantres! ¿Qué le sucedía a esa mujer? Intentó mirar otra vez. La mujer tenía una corta camisa y estaba en ropa interior mientras cantaba. Se había colocado una falda a cuadros y comenzaba a subirse la camisa que constaba de un cierre en la parte delantera. Snape estaba horrorizado, mientras ella seguía saltando y calzándose los zapatos deportivos.

La camisa tenía motivos florales, y era totalmente negra. Luego de que la mujer se hubiera calzado los zapatos, continuó brincando mientras se colocaba unos brillantes aretes, que se escondían tras su lacio cabello negro con algunos mechones de un tono que no distinguía bien desde donde estaba ubicado. La mujer había dejado de cantar, y había apagado el pequeño "artefacto" dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Se miró en el reflejo de una ventana, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su clase. ¡Era suficiente!

Snape con paso apresurado, aún con la sorpresa en su rostro, caminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y entró como un vendaval. Dumbledore apenas alzó la cabeza para observarle. Estaba líbido, con los dientres rechinándole.

- ¿Quién deminios es esa mujer?- espetó.

- ¿Quién es quién Severus?

- La mujer que está en el despacho de teoría muggle.

- Ah es la nueva profesora de teoría muggle. Deberías conocerla, es tan divertida.

- ¡Te parece divertida! ¿Te parece divertida, aunque grite y cante a medio vestir con esos aparatejos muggles? ¡No podía ser más muggle!

- Exacto y se llama Carmille Morwen . Es squib, pero eso es poco importante. Carmille será una excelente profesora Severus.

- ¡Está loca! ¡Esa música, esa forma de vestir!

Dumbledore sonrió, mientras Snape seguía líbido. Le pareció que la mujer se acercaba, ya que iba a entrevistarse con ella en ese mismo instante. Al verla, Snape corroboró su teoría.

Traía unas zapatillas con lunares blancos, en un fondo negro. Debajo de su túnica. Se había amarrado el cabello negro en una coleta con lo que parecía un lápiz, y entraba con papeles en la mano y carpetas de colores.

- Hola Carmille. Espero que estés muy bien este día.

- ¡Perfectamente! Señor Snape, no siga mirándome de esa forma. No es bueno mantener fruncida mucho tiempo la boca, seguro le dolerá después.

- Insolente- dijo él por lo bajo, y Carmille sonrió.

- Profesor Snape, Carmille. Carmille, Severus.

- Ya nos conocíamos. ¿Es el hombre que vive en las mazmorras?

- Imparto mis clases allí, lo lógico es que resida allí.

- Seguramente. Bueno Dumbledore, me voy a conocer a mis alumnos- sonreía Carmille con suavidad.  


* * *

  
Paso a escribir en mis fan fics. Luego les dejo más. Saludos y besos para todos.

M&S


	2. Chapter 2

Muggle dance:

Decidió que no se sulfuraría ante la nueva profesora de teoría muggle. Con una mirada segura, se dirigió a su clase de siempre. Esa tarde, doble tanda de pociones. Las cosas parecían estar bastante bien. Mientras no se cruzara con ella, lo demás no importaba.

Mientras estaba en su clase, y sus alumnos trabajaban, la misma música provenía de pisos más arriba. Soltó un quejido de frustración y con un gesto de asco, comenzó a subir las escaleras. ¡Era atorrante y no le permitía concentrarse! Además, los pies que zapateaban en el suelo, estaban mucho peor.

Sus estudiantes, salieron tras él. La algarabía era tal, que era imposible que se quedaran dentro del aula. Severus subió las escaleras y miró en dirección hacia el ruido. Los estudiantes de primer año de teoría muggle, parecían muy felices. Hacían una larga fila, siguiendo a Carmille. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¡Vamos, bailen, bailen...!- decía ella con jovialidad. Severus, sabía que algo estaba mal en la mujer. ¡Bailar!

- ¿¡De qué se trata esto!?- le gritó, ante el excesivo volúmen del aparato que estaba en el suelo. Sacó su varita y al apuntarlo, este enseguida soltó chispas y dejó de emitir ruido.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le criticó Carmille de mala gana. ¡Estábamos oyéndola!

- ¡Hogwarts no es un bazar. No está hecho para este tipo de escenitas!- dijo Snape con enojo- No está hecho, ¡Para bailar en el! ¡Está hecho, para estudiar! Y mucho menos; para usar esas cosas...

- ¿Te asustan? Podría enseñarte a usarlas.

Severus negó con la cabeza y se imaginó que Dumbledore, no tenía más profesores para traer. Lo entendía así, puesto que ella era la peor mujer muggle sobre la tierra. Bueno, la peor mujer squib. Superando a Filch...

- Primero: No le he dado permiso, para que me tuteé. Y segundo: ¡No me interesa aprender nada acerca de ellas, son repulsivas!

- ¡No son repulsivas!- le espetó ella de nuevo- ¡Tú, eres el necio que las cree repulsivas!- dijo y los estudiantes se taparon la boca. Se imaginaban la ira del profesor. Su ira interior- ¡Y deja de estarme mirando feo, que es de mala educación!

- Será mejor, que guarde silencio- Dijo, lo más centrado que pudo. La situación se ponía tensa. Harry, Ron y Hermione, lo sabían con mucha anticipación- Y será mejor también, que imparta sus clases como son. Bueno, todos los squibs son así. ¿Qué podríamos esperar de personas así?

Supieron, que se había pasado de la raya cuando la mirada de la mujer, cambió en un ínfimo segundo. El lápiz resbaló de su cabello perfectamente peinado y fue el único ruido que se escuchó. Severus, tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Ella le miró de mala gana y de pronto, le había pisado. Severus alzó el pie adolorido y ella, se dio la media vuelta con el rostro crispado en enojo. Su largo cabello negro y brillante, ondeó tras ella. Sus estudiantes se quedaron en el mismo sitio. ¿Qué hacían?

- ¡Vámonos, chicos! ¡Haremos algo de yoga en el jardín!

Los estudiantes asentían y caminaban tras ella. Severus permaneció mirándola, mientras los demás trataban de entender lo que había sucedido. El hombre, se giraba con mucha lentitud.

- Ni una sola palabra o juro, que jamás entrarán a mi clase de nuevo...

Los chicos asintieron y las clases terminaban de la misma forma que comenzaban. Mientras caminaba hacia el almuerzo, Severus, observaba como Carmille y sus estudiantes hacían yoga en el patio. No sabía que era eso, pero eran posiciones bastante extrañas. Era muy elástica, al parecer.

- ¿Y Carmille?- preguntó Albus y él, no dijo nada- Filch dijo, que ella no vendría al almuerzo. Dijo, que se sentía mal.

- Ha de ser, por esas locuras muggles que estuvo haciendo.

- Filch especificó, que había estado triste. Casi no le había visto por los pasillos. ¿Sabes por qué, Severus?

- ¿Tengo que enterarme de todo?

- No lo sé...

Mientras almorzaban, alguien entraba en el comedor. Tenía su cabello negro, amarrado en una larga coleta. Utilizaba una túnica de diario, muy brillante. Aretes con formas de estrellas y unos lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza. Severus veía al circo ambulante, mientras entraba.

- ¡Oh, Carmille!- dijo Albus- ¡Creí que no volverías sino hasta la cena!

- Estaba ocupada- respondió ella en voz baja, sentándose junto a Snape. Severus apenas la miró de reojo y continuó con sus asuntos.

A mitad de la cena, se percató de que la joven no estaba comiendo y que solo, jugaba con el tenedor en su plato. Lo dejó en el mismo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. ¡Qué infantil era, si la había lastimado con su comentario!

- ¡Profesora Carmille, profesora Carmille!- chillaba una jovencita de Ravenclaw- ¡Siéntese con nosotras y háblenos más del maquillaje!

Carmille asintió con una sonrisa contrahecha y, se sentó con ellas. Severus se la imaginaba. Señorita popularidad, con miles de taradas encima de ella. Bien, no se acostumbraría a ello. Dumbledore sonreía como siempre.

- Se ha integrado muy bien a sus estudiantes.

- Por supuesto- le desafió Snape.

Al salir del almuerzo, Carmille y él estaban en el mismo pasillo. Aquella mujer, parecía pálida, preocupada. Bien, no tenía importancia. Estaba sentada en un banquillo, muy pronto. Se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento seguramente.

Se detuvo a mirarla, mientras lloraba. ¡Eso seguro, era una cortina para que todos creyeran que ella sentía dolor por sus palabras! Él no se comería ese cuento. Ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, Minerva caminaba por ese mismo pasillo, después de la cena. Pasó a su lado y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Carmille?

- Creo que me iré, señora subdirectora...

- Minerva, por favor. ¿Irte? ¿Por qué quieres irte? Tus estudiantes te aprecian.

- ¡Es que no encajaré en este lugar!

- Dime querida, ¿por qué dices eso?

- Por que, Severus Snape dijo que yo era una pobre squib...

- Severus, ¿Tú dijiste eso?- dijo la mujer, alzando la cabeza. Snape quiso hablar, pero no abrió la boca en lo más mínimo. Solo, tiempo después.

- Bueno... en realidad...

- ¿Le dijiste que era una pobre squib?- se quejó la mujer con un gesto de enojo- ¡Eso no debe ser!

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya. El profesor tiene razón, yo no serviría para esto.

- Severus, no debes tratar a las personas como mejor te plazca- Le comentó Minerva con un suspiro.

Minerva, levantó lentamente a Carmille, sosteniéndole sus manos entre las suyas. Le ofreció que le acompañara a su despacho para que conversaran un rato. Severus, se sentía como un gran tonto. Antes de que se fuera, Carmille se daba la vuelta y le miraba con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva iba y venía, quejándose de Snape. Tenía que ofrecerle a Carmille, una disculpa. Sin embargo, el hombre se rehusaba a hacerle caso. No se iba a disculpar por algo, que ella había comenzado. Ella estaba violando las normas de la institución y solo se lo hizo saber.

Un poco errada, la forma en que lo hizo, pero se lo hizo saber. Minerva insistía, pero Snape tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Con una inspiración forzada, Severus tuvo que asentir a su pedido. La mujer comenzaba a fastidiarle, en sumo grado.

Se dirigió al despacho de estudios muggles y con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza, llamó, tocó la puerta. Esperó pacientemente. Bien, seguramente no quería ni verle la cara y podría huír, perfectamente.

Pero estaba equivocado. La puerta se abrió y él, miró hacia adentro. El lugar estaba...Estaba ordenado. Con un paso indeciso, entró en el lugar y miró a su alrededor. Mientras miraba, observó cómo mágicamente, las cosas se introducían en una larga valija.

No hablaba enserio o ¿sí? Miró una vez más y ella estaba al final del despacho, en la habitación. Ponía en orden sus cosas y parecía que...

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo, mirándola. Ella se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza hacia él, que la miraba con curiosidad.

- Empaco mis cosas. Ya que usted no quiere verme, señor Snape, lo mejor es que me vaya. ¿De qué me va a servir, que estemos peleando constantemente?- dijo y Snape hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

Odiaba disculparse, teniendo la razón.

- No tiene que ser, tan dramática.

- ¿Dramática? Si yo le dijera a su madre: Así son todos los squibs, ¿Sería dramática?

- No sé, dónde vive mi madre- dijo Snape y ella, inspiró con rabia- el hecho es, que no debería reaccionar de esa forma. Usted comenzó la discusión, con sus..."Clases".

- Si no lo ha notado, imparto clases de teoría muggle.

- Pero no tiene que actuar como uno.

- ¡Oh, discúlpeme, señor yo lo sé todo! ¿Por qué no imparte usted mi clase?- dijo y al escuchar su camisa, con brillantes prendedores, sintió que miraba a Trelwaney. Hizo un sonido curioso, en cuanto ella se movió- Pero claro, no puede. Usted no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es un muggle.

- Es cierto, no la tengo. Y sin embargo.

- Exacto- dijo ella y cerró una de las valijas, con fuerza. Severus se llevó una mano a la frente y se preguntó, si no podía ser más molesto.

- Y si me permite, creo que...

Guardó silencio y se llevó una mano al rostro, con violencia. Severus la contempló, mientras la mujer empalidecía, notablemente. Inspiró y luego, suspiró suavemente. La contempló, mientras guardaba la calma.

- Santo dios. Esto terminará matándome- confesó y Snape, quiso saber a qué se refería. Su cuerpo temblaba- si sigue haciéndome enojar, terminará por disminuír mi presión arterial a cero.

- ¿Peleando? ¿Haciéndola enojar?

La mujer se apartó el cabello negro del rostro y miró a su alrededor. En cuanto encontró una coleta, se hizo un largo moño. Inspiró y asintió con decisión.

- Sí, usted es capaz de sacar todo lo malo de las personas.

- Me ha insultado.

- ¡Usted ha comenzado, Snape!

- ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera sé por que vengo a disculparme. Minerva debería...!

- ¿Venía a disculparse?- dijo ella, con una mirada de asombro- asumo que es la primera vez que lo intenta, puesto que le ha salido mal.

No contestó y se dio la vuelta. No se quedaría a soportar semejantes tonterías. Mientras pensaba en comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Carmille le detuvo, con una voz suave, perdida en los alrededores de su despacho.

- Profesor Snape, no se vaya- dijo y Snape se detuvo, meditando. ¿Y ahora qué podría querer?

- Como verá, no tengo tiempo para...

- No me siento...- confesó y Snape, arqueó las cejas. La mujer lucía pálida.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, a tiempo. Se desmayó al instante y bien, era el único que estaba allí. Seguramente dirían que eso también era su culpa.

Al entrar en la enfermería, Promfey pareció preocupada. Severus se quedó allí, mirándola. Minerva había escuchado el comentario, de una de las chicas de segundo año, que quería consultar algo con la mujer. Se adentró en la enfermería.

- Severus. ¿Acaso tuviste que ver?

Lo sabía.

- No. Simplemente se desmayó- dijo él- ¿Que podría hacerle yo?- comentó y la jefa de Gryffindor, se encogió de hombros.

- Se recuperará, solamente ha sido una baja de tensión- dijo la enfermera- necesita descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

Seguimos por estos lares. Cuídense.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Severus se quedó mirando a Carmille. Minerva le había pedido que no se moviera de allí, hasta que abriera los ojos. Bien, iba a demorar un buen tiempo. Se preparó para esperar. Y esperar. Esperar y esperar.

- Se va a quedar jorobado, si sigue sentado así...Profesor Snape- dijo la enfermera, tomando la mano de Carmille y midiéndole el pulso- Ya ya, está normal. Ya pronto se despertará.

Pues pronto, tardó viente minutos. La mujer abrió los ojos con mucha lentitud y miró a su alrededor. Severus estaba allí, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué...?

- Te desmayaste, querida- dijo la enfermera- ¿Sufres de tensión?

- Yo...Suelo...Sentirme débil y cansada- mencionó y Promfey asintió, con un gesto severo.

- Sufriendo de la tensión y no dices nada. ¡Es que todos creen que la enfermería está de adorno!

Carmille inspiró y miró a su izquierda. Severus estaba allí, mirándola con una concentración tal, que la hizo suspirar.

- No me mire así. Se arrugará- dijo y Snape se preguntó, cuando iban a cesar sus burlas en contra de su persona.

- No me hace gracia.

- Es la verdad...Es malo para la piel- quiso levantarse, pero la enfermera no se lo permitió. Negó con la cabeza e inspiró con fuerza.

- No. Primero comerás algo, querida. Te ves muy débil. Profesor Snape. ¿Podría traerle algo de comer?

Ahora era su elfo particular. Qué gracioso.

- ¿Debería? puesto que...

- Debería- dijo ella y Snape, miró a la enfermera con cierto recelo. ¡Él no iba a atender a nadie! No iba a ser el criado de nadie. Ni siquiera de Albus Dumbledore. Que solía serlo de vez en cuando.

Caminó, refunfuñando incoherencias. Se detuvo junto al comedor y pasaban Potter y compañía. Los miró, pudo haberlos matado allí mismo. Sin duda alguna, estaba por matar a alguien o matarse a sí mismo.

¡Esa mujer estaba loca!

Al regresar con alimentos, cual elfo, ella estaba sosteniendo una charla muy alegre con sus alumnas. Arqueó las cejas en cuanto las chicas lo miraron. Carmille sonrió, con mucha dulzura.

- Él es tan amable. ¡Me ha traído comida! ¿No es cierto, chicas?

Las jovencitas no contestaron y con una inspiración fuerte, Severus hizo notar que no quería saber qué pensaban ellas.

- No quería que lo supieran. Pero el profesor Snape, es muy amable. Es tan blando como el pan. Solo que...Bueno, es un poco asocial.

¿Qué esa mujer no paraba, incluso sin sentirse en buena salud?

- Bueno bueno...Váyanse. La profesora debe descansar- dijo la enfermera y las jovencitas asintieron. Eran de Gryffindor. Snape no hizo nada más que mirarlas de mala gana y eso, apresuró su paso.

- Ah Severus, gracias por la comida.

- ¿No podía evitarlo, cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Decir que eres bueno? Tú eres bueno, solo que tienes miedo de que ellos, te pierdan el respeto.

- No debe...

- Señor Snape. Le sugiero que si quiere discutir, vaya a otra parte. La profesora no puede alterarse, así que no quisiera tener que echarlo de este lugar.

Seguro. Todos estaban aliados en su contra. La mujer sonrió, mirando la comida frente a ella. Claro, mujeres tenían que ser.


	5. Chapter 5

Y seguimos por que Cami quiere más capítulos acá. Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Carmille pasó más de lo que creyó, dentro de la enfermería. Ya no se podía entrar en ella, de tantas chicas que querían verla. Dumbledore sonreía al notar lo amigable que era. Severus solo quería lanzarse de un balcón. Con una sonrisa suave, Carmille volvía a sus asuntos. Con un enorme lápiz en su cabello y con zapatos estridentes. Con una falda corta y una camisa a cuadros.

- ¡Buenos días, Severus!- le dijo y él apenas la miró.

- Buenos días, profesora.

- Qué amargado eres. Me da mucha pena que reacciones de esa forma. Pero bueno, así son las personas. No podemos cambiarlas, eso no está bien.

Qué filósofa. Qué charlatana. Comenzaba a cansarle.

Carmille pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, en su despacho. Ninguno de sus estudiantes quería que ella terminara enferma otra vez, incluso Poppy. Aunque se había molestado cuando había escuchado, que Carmille había estado practicando yoga con sus estudiantes, en el estadio de Quiddicth. Con el frío que estaba haciendo.

Con una sonrisa, ella había terminado sus deberes. Estaba en su despacho, terminando de clasificar las tareas por carpetas de colores. Con un suspiro, preparaba su clase para el día siguiente.

Ansiaba poder compartir con sus estudiantes. Les explicaría, qué era la revolución industrial. Algo de eso y de lo que era la televisión por cable. Mientras corregía algunos trabajos, ladeó la cabeza para notar que algo se movía en su escritorio.

Lo único que escucharon fue un grito. Severus ya estaba allí, con varita en mano. Miró a Carmille, que se había apegado a una pared y señalaba su escritorio, con mucho miedo. Él entró en aquel desastroso lugar y miró hacia donde ella señalaba.

Una pequeña araña estaba posada sobre sus trabajos.

- ¿Qué rayos?- dijo, mirándola.

- ¡Tienes que matarla!- dijo y Severus sonrió suavemente. Colocó su mano sobre el escritorio y la araña había terminado sobre su mano. La miró con atención y volvió a sonreír.

- Es solo un insecto. ¿Qué podría hacerle?

- ¡Sácale de aquí!

No dijo nada y la liberó en una ventana. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Carmille, que respiraba agitadamente y parecía buscar otra araña de la cual deshacerse. Severus no podía creerlo y parpadeó sorprendido.

- Le teme a una araña pequeñita.

- ¡Son horrendas! Siempre sueño que caigo en un nido de arañas tejedoras. Son espantosas.

Antes de hablar, Carmille había abierto sus ojos como platos en dirección a Snape. Severus inspiró y se preguntó qué le pasaba. Antes de hablar, su carpeta había terminado sobre su hombro.

- Pero ¿qué cree que hace?

- ¡La araña! ¡La araña!

Severus detuvo sus briosos movimientos, sosteniéndole las muñecas. Ella inspiró y lo miró fijamente. Severus exhaló con fuerza, mientras ella se mantenía quieta al fin.

- No sé si lo sabe, pero Hogwarts es un inmenso castillo rodeado de bosque. Es normal que consiga arañas por todas partes y no sé si se ha dado cuenta tampoco; pero no puede ir golpeando a la gente por ver arañas.

- Estaba en tu hombro, la vi allí. ¡Pudo picarte!

- La solté hace mucho. Y deje de tutearme.

- Cuando mueras envenenado, no quiero que me pidas ayuda- se defendió ella y Severus la soltó, negando con la cabeza. Ella, se inclinó para recoger sus trabajos y antes de levantarse, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Severus no dijo nada y ella, se acomodó el peinado y suspiró. ¿Por qué discutía con una mujer, sobre arañas? Ella se levantó cuidadosamente y lo miró.

- Me voy- dijo y él no contestó.

- Qué bueno.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras Severus impartía su clase, un estudiante había entrado con urgencia en su aula. Severus dejó de recriminarle a Neville su ineptitud y alzó la cabeza con tedio.

Era el segundo llamado por la tensión de Carmille, que había recibido en la semana. ¿Por qué siempre lo molestaba a él? Cuando la encontró, solo estaba en el suelo. Una joven de Ravenclaw, le echaba aire en el rostro con uno de sus cuadernos.

¿Por qué simplemente nos se dedicaba a descansar?

- No se lo volveré a decir- dijo, mientras sostenía una de sus manos- si se enferma, se puede tomar unos días. ¿O es que hablo en otro idioma?

- No, Snape. Hablas siempre en un idioma tan claro. Pero no, yo no quiero tomarme un día ni dos. Quiero dar clases a mis niños. Y voy a dárselas.

- Niños dudo que sean, pero no sabe cuántas veces escucho: "A la profesora Carmille, volvió a bajársele la tensión".

- Discúlpame si soy una molestia para ti.

- Efectivamente.

Carmille se soltó de su sostén, mientras Severus la miraba con fijeza. Era pésima para intentar caminar, luego de un malestar como ese. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Severus volvió a sostener su brazo con extremo cuidado.

La enfermera no dejaba de quejarse. No tenía por qué salir de la cama, necesitaba descanso. Aunque ella no escuchaba el mensaje. Severus regresó al terrible despacho de la que llamaba: La Trelawney de estudios muggles.

Se sentó ella en la cama, gracias a su ayuda. Inspiró y dejó caer el lápiz que llevaba en su largo cabello negro. Al menos, en ese momento supo de qué color tenía su cabello.

Negro y mechas rojas en sus puntas. Extraño. Su rostro angular y delgado, brilló entre dos enormes hebras de cabello negro. No había notado lo delgada que era, bajo esa gran cantidad de prendas que solía llevar. Permaneció en la cama, mientras su mente se ponía en orden. Paulatinamente, las cosas parecieron mejorar.

- Profesor Snape. ¿Es que piensa estar parado allí como mamotreto?

- Ese es mi problema.

- Al menos podría sentarse. ¡Dios!

Se sentó en lo primero que encontró, quitándole toda cosa inservible que tuviera encima. Descubrió que era una silla. Carmille lo miró, antes de cerrar sus ojos con suavidad.

Muy bien, iba a mirarla dormir. Como si fuera un idiota.

- Profesor Snape. ¿Algunas vez ha sentido que flota?

- No soy fantasma. No aún.

- No me refiero a eso- dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia su lado y apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos- me refiero como si de pronto, sus pies no anduvieran en este mundo. Que no escuchara ni mirara nada. Solo sus pensamientos.

- Me pasa todos los días.

- Me lo imaginé. Pero yo hablo de soñar, de imaginar cosas.

- Es malo soñar tanto, profesora.

- Solo para los que carecen de imaginación.

Severus no contestó, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama. La miró, al levantarse y caminar en la habitación. Por sus cosas. Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- Listo, ya descansé mucho.

- Debo discernir.

- ¡Ah, ya cállese!

Frunció el ceño, mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta. De improvisto, se resbaló y se tambaleó. Pero Severus ya tenía una mano sobre su brazo. Ella sonrió, sin volverse.

- Aún tratándolo mal, usted no se va. Siempre tiene la mano puesta sobre mi brazo, para que no me caiga. Tengo que saber por qué.

- Porque luego me culparán de todo el asunto de su caída, de su tensión y de su muerte. Si sigue.

- ¿Sabe que lo único que tengo es impartir clases? ¿Por qué querría dejar de hacerlo?

- Por que lo hará definitivamente.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, encerrada aquí?

- Descansar y "flotar".

- Solamente podría flotar en malos recuerdos, que las clases pueden quitar.


	7. Chapter 7

Carmille al final había hecho caso de los desesperados ruegos de la enfermera y de sus alumnos, para que descansara. Durante ese tiempo, la asignatura se dictaba en su despacho y por supuesto, Severus seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Era eso o estarla recogiendo del suelo, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapos. Suspiró al escuchar a una de sus tontas alumnas, preguntándole sobre la mejor forma de vestirse y maquillarse, para conquistar a un chico.

¿Iba eso, enserio? Eso tenía que ser un chiste. Conquistar a un chico. Claro. A su edad y pensando en esas cosas. Debía estar dedicándose a los estudios que de seguro, en pociones no le iba nada bien.

Mientras pensaba en ello, caminaba hacia el almuerzo. Esa tarde, ella los acompañaba aunque Albus había designado a un elfo que le ayudara con la comida y hacérsela llegar cuanto antes.

En cuanto entró, notó dos cosas. Estaba vestida decentemente. Eso estaba bien. Su cabello negro con mechas rojas en las puntas, estaba recogido y ella parecía deprimida.

No le importaba.

Se sentó a su lado. Desgraciadamente por Trelawney, le correspondía estar a su lado. Contempló el almuerzo, preguntándose si haría eso por el resto de su vida. Comenzaba a resultar ligeramente aburrido.

Las innumerables charlas de Albus y sus conocidos discursos, ya comenzaban a cansarlo. Mientras estaba sentado, escuchó un respingo y se percató de que Carmille estaba por echarse a llorar o había llorado.

¿Por qué siempre cuando él estaba sentado a su lado?

Soltó el tenedor y la cuchara en la sopa y simplemente tomó un pañuelo entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la cara. Severus se preguntó cuánto tardaría Dumbledore en notarlo y comenzar un tedioso recordatorio de que debían apiadarse de aquellos que lloraban y tenderles una mano, el hombro y todo lo demás.

No mucho seguro. Así que era mejor preguntar él mismo, antes de que lo tacharan nuevamente... de insensible.

- ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó, lo más calmado que pudo. Ella asintió y él, encogiéndose de hombros se dispuso a comer. Antes de lograrlo, en dos minutos, la escuchó de nuevo.

- En verdad... no. Lo siento.

¿Y por qué? ¿Por arruinarle la comida o por ser una llorona? Ambas servían. La miró en silencio, mientras ella se limpiaba el rostro y trataba de pensar en cómo hablar sin sonar desesperada.

- Un hombre... me escribió una carta hoy- dijo y Snape la animó a proseguir- un hombre que fue mi pareja por muchos años. Ese hombre me dejó por otra mujer. Más bien los encontré juntos en mi casa. Bien, me escribió exigiéndome volver con él o se adueñará de mi casa.

Qué ilógico.

- ¿Por eso está llorando?

Ella lo miró con asombro y él, parpadeó y continuó.

- ¿Cómo puede quitarle su casa?

- Está a su nombre. Él la compró para mí, cuando nos... volvimos una pareja. Creo que terminaré viviendo en la calle.

Vaya dilema. Que a los oídos de Albus, no llegó camuflado. No sabía como se enteraba de todo, sin estar al pendiente de las cosas que acontecían en las esquinas de la mesa.

- Quizá alguno de nosotros podría ayudarte con eso.- dijo y Snape se preguntó si su nombre saldría en escena.

- Él es un poco hosco. Un hombre peligroso...

- Severus. ¿Podrías escribirle? ¿hablar con él?

¿Por qué siempre él?

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú sabes lidiar con ese tipo de comentarios y personas. Serías muy bueno en eso.

Miró a la mujer, que lo miraba a él a su vez y parecía ilusionada. ¡Hasta la vida, le iba a resolver! ¿Qué culpa tenía? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse semejante situación?

- De acuerdo. Como sea...


End file.
